Te amo
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Un sueño donde muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese ángel negro... mal summary, pero para saber habrá que leerlo... KaiXBrooklyn ¡¡EL GRAN FINAL! O.o sha esta terminado!
1. Sueño

_Este es un pequeño sueño que se me ocurrió. Son tres personajes, de los cuales ustedes tendrán que averiguar la identidad de los otros dos (claro que, pueden verlo como quien ustedes gusten, pero tengo mi punto personal). Les reto a que adivinen a los otros dos._

_Beyblade no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (aunque sean anónimos)._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sueño. El agua bajo mis pies reflejan lo que soy. Levanto la vista, observando el cielo azul, irreal; hay algo que quiero saber, pero no encuentro la manera de explicármelo... siento un vacío dentro de mi que quiero aliviar con mi rivalidad. Agua, el agua no me deja encender mi alma, por eso me disgusta estar, de cierta manera, en este lugar._

_Sin saber cómo, te miro. Estás frente a mi, desplegando tus hermosas alas negras, como un ángel de la noche; detrás de ti hay luz, mientras tu representas la oscuridad... ¿por qué? Me acerco a ti, observándote nítidamente. Deseo estar a tu lado, pues así nada más importa, ni esa rivalidad._

Todo se trata de ti, y de nuestra rivalidad; siempre has sido mejor que yo. Todo este sufrimiento, este dolor, este cansancio, este trabajo, todo es por ti. Ahora te demostraré que soy capas de vencerte.

_Con tu mano tocas mi rostro delicadamente. Ese pensamiento desaparece en seguida, invadiéndome un deseo de poder tocarte también; estiro mi mano hacia tu rostro, pero tu me detienes. Tu rostro se muestra triste, y sé la razón._

_Tengo deseos de decírtelo, así como otras veces, pero no me es posible pronunciar una palabra; no quiero perderte, no de nuevo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, que me dejes por esa fiera blanca de hielo, no lo hagas..._

Te amo.

_Lo sabes. Quiero volver a verte sonreír. Me acerco a ti, logrando plasmar un beso en tus labios, al fin; siento que tus brazos me rodean al fin, y que tus labios responden ese beso con suavidad. Eres de mi propiedad, lo sabes. No dejaré que alguien más vuelva a tocarte._

_Es entonces que me doy cuenta. Ya no estoy en el agua. Al fin el calor comienza a subir de mis pies a mi cabeza, y todo es por ti. Eres mi esencia, eres lo que me hace falta para estar completo, y quiero que volvamos a ser uno, como aquella vez, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, unidos._

Siempre estarás en mi, y yo estaré en ti. Jamás podré olvidarte, y sé que jamás te olvidarás de mi.

_Entre el fuego puedo tomar tu silueta, fina, delgada, suave; te atraigo hacia mi con cierta ansiedad, tratando de calmar mis deseos de tenerte de nuevo. Deslizo mis labios por tu cuello, recordando; mis manos acarician suavemente tus brazos, tu cintura, tu pecho. Siento que tus mismas manos recorren mi cuello, levantando mi rostro y besando mis labios miles de veces._

_Sin saberlo, ocurre algo extraño. Es como si nuestros cuerpos ya no estuviesen allí, solo nuestra esencia. Sin saber cómo, nosotros dos ya éramos uno. El placer ya no es importante en ese momento, simplemente tu compañía, tu ser, todo TU eran suficientes para mi. Al fin soy feliz._

_Sin saber abro los ojos lentamente. Observo las sábanas blancas donde estoy descansando; el dolor de espalda por haber dormido sentado se hace presente de forma intensa, pero es lo último que me interesa en ese momento. Me incorporo, solo para ver que el reloj marcaban las 4:38 de la mañana._

_Me dirijo a la ventana, para poder observar hacia fuera y poder estirar la espalda, que por cierto está matándome. Todo fue un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño._

_Observo la cama. Los cables y tubos se dirigen hacia ti. Esos aparatos te mantienen con vida, no puedo odiarlos en este momento. Me dirijo hacia ti, y te observo con detenimiento; es como si durmieras un sueño largo, así como del que yo no quería despertar._

_Los recuerdos vienen a mi con cierta molestia. La razón por la que ahora estás allí... intentaste protegerlo, no querías que sufriese algún daño en esa maldita batalla; me siento culpable, en cierta manera, pero no había duda de tus sentimientos hacia él. Me dan celos, coraje, que ahora lo ames a él... en vez de a mi._

_Me lo merezco, es cierto. Suspiro resignado. Sé que no podré tenerte, pero eso no me impide seguir amándote de la manera en que lo hago ahora; siempre serás parte de mi, tu aceptaste serlo, y siempre seré parte de ti. No importa que no me correspondas, eso jamás cambiarán mis sentimientos._

_Observo que alguien más ha venido a verte. Esa criatura de hielo, bella, no puedo negarlo, está parada a mi lado, y me observa como diciéndome: ahora comprendo todo. No quiero darme falsas esperanzas._

_Siempre estarás en mi mente, aunque tu hayas decidido permanecer al lado de mi compañero; nunca olvidaré tu voz, ni la manera en que exclamabas mi nombre cada vez que estaba contigo:_

Oh, Kai...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_bueno, ya se que esta algo corto, pero se me ocurrio a último momento, y lo escribo en la escuela, así que ya sabrán. Manden Reviews si quieren una continuación, pero estos también deben tener el nombre de los dos personajes misteriosos._

_Ani Li H._


	2. Del odio al amor

_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles los reviews que me enviaron._

_**Noinange:** Gracias por tu review, pero te diré que solo uno de tus personajes fue el otro chico._

_**Neko-ili: **Gracias por mandar review! Voy a tratar de poner el claro en este capitulo los personajes que participan._

_**Hibary-Hiwatari:** Jajajaja por un momento, después de leerlo varias veces, llegue a pensar que también se podría tratar de Kai y de Takao por lo de la rivalidad, pero la pareja es otra. Gracias por escribir review!_

_Bueno, antes que nada, lo primordial: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mas que los que yo haya creado (aquí, ninguno o.o)_

**Atención:**_ Probablemente meta un poco de lemon, así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad._

**Del odio al amor.**

Ojos azules. Al principio los odié. Me tenían atemorizado, molesto. Me habías derrotado, me habías dejado como un ridículo frente a todos. Pero al final pude vencerte, aunque perdí algo muy preciado para mí: a Dranzer.

Después lo conocí en realidad. Era muy suave, con un carácter muy fino y delicado; lo que más me impresionó fue que no tenía me tenía rencor. No lo tenía. Me intrigaba tanto el conocerlo, el saber por qué se comportaba así conmigo, por qué no me detestaba así como lo odié yo. Por eso me atrajo.

Me correspondió. Lo encontré en el parque, sentado en el césped como siempre, observando el cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios; desprendía una gran tranquilidad de su ser. Fue la primera vez que me pareció maravilloso. Se percató en seguida de mi presencia, y me sonrió con dulzura; sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, cosa que intenté ocultar a toda costa.

_Hola, Kai._ –Tan solo me contestó.

_Brooklin. _–Solo atiné a decirle.

_Vaya, no es normal que te dejes ver en la luz del día._ –En seguida se incorporó y se dirigió hacia mí. _¿A quién estás buscando?_

_A nadie._ –Retrocedí un poco al sentirte tan cerca. _Solo vine a caminar._ -No había venido a caminar, había venido solo a verlo.

_Si, comprendo._ –Me siguió mirando con esa misma sonrisa. _Entonces caminemos juntos, Kai._

Estuvimos caminando alrededor del parque cerca de 3 horas. Él hablaba y yo solo asentía con la cabeza; no podía darme el lujo de cambiar mi personalidad solo por estar con él… o al menos eso pensé.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando sucedió. No fue ese mismo día, sino el día siguiente; había ido de nuevo a verlo, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de mi presencia, así como la primera vez. Me perdí entre sus ojos azules, entre sus labios que me decían cosas que no podía entender; estaba hipnotizado por él, por su presencia. No creí ser correspondido.

_Te amo._

Dos palabras. Estaba recargado en un árbol, observando su rostro con detenimiento; esas dos palabras salieron de sus labios con suavidad, con una leve sonrisa, para mi sorpresa. No sabía cómo responderle. No tuve que hacerlo. Sus ojos azules se cerraron con suavidad, su rostro se acercó al mío y plasmó un tierno pero intenso beso en mis labios, que temblaron al sentirlo.

_Tal vez no soy correspondido, Kai, pero tenía que decírtelo._ –Miraba hacia otra parte. Tenía deseos de decirle que sentía lo mismo por él en ese momento, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca; lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo de nuevo.

Fue la primera vez que estuve contigo; estuve en tu cama, entre tus brazos, sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo, tu sudor. Estuviste dentro de mi, y yo estuve dentro de ti por unos instantes; no me cansaba de sentirte, de besarte, de acariciarte… pude al fin decirte lo que sentía por ti, mientras escuchaba tus gemidos de placer.

_¡Oh, Kai, por favor llega dentro de mí!_ –Me suplicó cuando al fin estaba dentro de él. –_Te necesito… _

Sentí el producto de tu orgasmo derramarse en nuestros vientres, mientras yo te marcaba dentro de ti; al fin te tenía, al fin eras mío…

_Siempre estarás en mí, y yo estaré en ti. Jamás podré olvidarte, y sé que jamás te olvidarás de mí. Te amo, Brooklin. _

Dormí a su lado esa noche, junto a su cuerpo cansado, junto a sus labios que repetían suavemente _te amo, Kai_. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que se alejara de mi lado… nunca.

Fue un mes. Todas las noches estaba a su lado, gozando de su presencia, de su esencia; todos los días, de su sonrisa, su compañía, su voz, sus besos… era feliz, a su lado había descubierto tantas cosas…

Sin embargo, llego ella…

_Lo prometido hecho está. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que no está muy perfecto… si quieren que lo continúe, manden reviews!_

_Miu!_

_Ani Li H._


	3. ¿Por qué?

_He vuelto de nuevo. Estuve un rato tratando de planear la manera de que los personajes… amm… tuvieran sus diferencias, pero al final no me salio u.uU_

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer los Reviews de: Noin Ange, Alexa Hiwatari y Aika Mizaki… de veras no hay fanfics de Kai y Brooklyn? O.o yo no me lo sabía._

_**Clásicos:** Beyblade ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, mas que los que yo haya creado (en este caso…)._

_**Acotaciones.**_

_En cursiva, los dialogos_

_En normal, el dialogo de Kai._

**¿Por qué?**

Tenía que decírselo, pero temía que fuese a dejarme.

Estuve con mi abuelo, y con otro empresario, escuchando sin mucho interés sus conversaciones de finanzas y cosas por el estilo. Estaba pensando en Brooklyn, y en la manera de deshacerme de esa "junta" y poder ir a verlo; entonces fue cuando escuché lo peor.

_Creo que es hora de formalizar su relación._ –El sujeto exclamó observándome con intriga. _Ya ha cumplido 17 años, ¿no es así?_

_Si, así es._ –Voltaire me miró también. _¿Dónde está Nadine?_

Los observé con indiferencia. No me molestaba su conversación, me daba igual, pero esas últimas frases me dejaron bastante extrañado. ¿Quién era Nadine?

_Te casarás con Nadine Parker._

Eran unas cuantas palabras. Estaba aterrado… ¿Cómo podía hacerme algo así? Me invadieron unos enormes deseos de llorar… eso no podía estar sucediéndome, Brooklyn estaba esperándome…

Comenzaría otro torneo, por lo que me fui de Rusia, para ya no ver a Voltaire ni a la chica… ella era el ser más maligno que hubiese conocido, frío, despiadado, caprichoso… así como solía ser yo antes de conocer a Brooklyn. Hice lo posible para que ella no me acompañara, pero fue en vano.

Mi querido Brooklyn. No sabes como me arrepiento de ese instante, como desearía no haber estado allí, o que tú hubieses llegado unos momentos después, y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Me alegré mucho de ver tu rostro, esa gentil sonrisa, esa mirada radiante; vinieron a mi mente aquellos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos antes de que yo partiera a Rusia. Cuanto te deseaba.

Quizá tu no te diste cuenta que te miraba. Pero yo si me di cuenta que tú lo hacías… antes que pudiese ir hacia ti, Nadine se atravesó en mi camino y me miró con deseo. _¿Qué tal un beso, Kai?_

No hice nada. Esa perversa criatura de ojos negros se dirigió a mis labios con una sonrisa maléfica, y me mordió con fuerza, haciendo que casi sangrara… estaba concentrado en el dolor que eso me causó, hasta que me percaté de ti: me miraste con horror, con tristeza… mis ojos se nublaron, mi corazón se oprimió… no era mi deseo… no, Brooklyn yo te amo, no me dejes así… ¡no te vayas, yo te amo!

Fue inevitable. No quisiste verme, no quisiste escucharme… decidiste calmar tu dolor con esa criatura de hielo, bella, no te lo negaré; Tala jamás supo, mientras estuvo a tu lado, que yo era el causante de tu dolor…

Le tuve celos, odio, rencor… los miraba juntos, le dirigía esas sonrisas que antes eran mías, le daba aquellos dulces besos que antes pertenecían a mis labios, y estaba seguro que le dedicaba todas esas noches prohibidas, que antes a mi me dedicaba. El solo hecho de pensar que el joven pelirrojo tocaba su piel y lo marcaba como suyo me hacía enfurecer…

Estaba atrapado, no sabía que hacer.

_¿Qué males son los que te aquejan, compañero?_

Ray me miraba con ojos ingenuos. Tenía que desahogarme con alguien, y él fue la persona que se encontraba en mi camino; no necesitaba un consejo, solo alguien que pudiese escuchar mi relato. No pude evitar sollozar, decir cuanto odiaba a Nadine, a Tala… no era yo el que hablaba, era mi corazón lleno de dolor el que gritaba todas esas palabras…

_Las cosas suceden por algún motivo. Al final te darás cuenta del porqué de las cosas. Si Brooklyn es para ti, volverán, si no, te darás cuenta y comenzarás a olvidar._

Intenté olvidar. Ray me ayudó a veces, pero su cuerpo no era el de Brooklyn, ni sus labios tenían aquel dulce sabor; no podría evitar extrañarlo, aunque Ray estuviese en mi cuerpo. Jamás lo podría olvidar…

_¿Por qué, Kai? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Yo que te amo tanto._

No… Brooklyn, regresa… te amo, Brooklyn… ¡¡REGRESA! ¡¡AUN TE AMO!

_Llorando Snif… snif… no puedo creerlo, hasta yo misma estoy llorando por esto… no puedo creerlo… _

_Bueno medio componiendose está algo corto, pero aun queda algo de información… manden Reviews si quieren que lo termine… T-T miau…_

_Ani Li H._


	4. Cuando estas a su lado

_AAahhh! Quiero decirles algo muy especial… me pareció algo maravilloso que una autora a la que admiro (me encantan sus fics!), que después de una larga ausencia volvió con la historia que me obsesionó ("Aunque tu no lo sepas" léanlo!) me haya enviado un review! . toi contenta…_

_Gracias por sus reviews, no creí que esta historia fuera a ser tan larga… y como ando con esta idea, quiero hacerla antes de que se me olvide… la depresión nos invade . _

_**Notitas como costumbre:** Beyblade ni sus personajes no me pertenecen (mas que los que yo haya inventado)… Como estoy medio desquiciada por el rape que acabo de leer (diantre… nunca había leído uno) voy a meter un lemon - pero… será algo igual que mi estado de ánimo: desquiciado!_

**_Dedicado a Shinigami… te quiero aunque me hayas traicionado… eres la persona que amé sin que lo supieras… mi dulce amor platónico…_**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Cuando estas a su lado.**

_Lemon Yaoi (Kai X Brooklyn) (Brooklyn X Tala) (Kai X Ray)… léanlo bajo su propio riesgo._

Estuve sentado a la orilla de la cama cerca de tres horas. Estaba observando el balcón, observaba la luna en el cielo oscuro; me sentí de nuevo frío, despiadado… había comenzado a olvidarlo, lo cual me hizo suponer que en realidad no lo amaba.

Pero eso no podía ser así. Observé a mi derecha con cierta angustia… Ray seguía allí, durmiendo plácidamente sobre el colchón, apenas cubriendo su cintura con la sábana blanca; su cabello oscuro estaba completamente suelto, cubriendo levemente su rostro dormido. No podía hacerle eso a Ray, usarlo para aliviar mi dolor ante la pérdida de Brooklyn… no, Brooklyn, regresas a mi memoria de forma de ese cuerpo en la cama…

_Maldita sea._

Tenía que verte. Salí de esa habitación, dejándolo dormido, sin decirle alguna palabra; bajé con lentitud las escaleras y salí a la calle. Faltaban 25 minutos para la una de la mañana, todavía podría encontrarte.

Llegué al departamento que compartías con Tala. Estuve a punto de cambiar de opinión, pero estaba seguro de que si te miraba por última vez podría vivir en paz, quizá tratando de comprender ese amor incondicional que Ray me propiciaba.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero al parecer no había nadie dentro.

Entré en ese departamento. La fragancia de tu loción estaba por todo el lugar, haciendo que mi mente recordara aquellos momentos cuando estuve en tu cama disfrutando de ti… me dirigí a tu cama, pasé mis manos por tu almohada, aun estaba penetrada a ti. Observé por la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel oscuro lugar…

Escuché ruidos en la entrada, y las luces se encendieron. Miré nervioso a todas partes, en busca de una salida… pero no la había, así que me escondí detrás de las cortinas (Ani/ OK, mal escondite, pero no se me ocurrió un lugar mejor…).

_¿No crees que es demasiado?_ –Escuché tu dulce voz desde la entrada.

_Claro que no, Brooklyn._ –La voz de Tala resonó en la habitación. Eso me hizo llenarme de rencor de nuevo.

_Vamos a acomodarlo…_

_No, déjalo así…_

Pude observar desde mi escondite. Tala te tomó de tu cintura, y te hizo chocar contra la mesa; se acomodó entre tus piernas con una mirada provocativa. _Mañana podemos hacerlo, ahora solo quiero tenerte…_

_Oh, Tala… _-Tu hermosa voz soltó un leve suspiro. Lo sujetaste con fuerza por el cuello y lo acercaste a su rostro. _Eres mi tentación…_

Mi respiración se entrecortó. Tú solías decírmelo también, cuando te atrapaba entre mis brazos, lleno de deseo; comencé a llorar en silencio, tú ya me habías olvidado, pero yo no podía olvidarme de ti…

Observé cuando te llevó a la cama, aun con esa sonrisa, esa mirada en su rostro que te desvestía sin tocarte. Besó tus labios con intensidad, dulce pasión que saboreaba en mis labios al recordarte, mientras sus manos te tocaban el pecho seductoramente. Tú también lo besabas con esa misma intensidad, cerrando tus hermosos ojos, lo acariciabas con gran satisfacción.

Lloré. Lloré cuando los observaba. Cerré los ojos, que ya estaban irritados, pero no quería perderme ese espectáculo, que me aseguraba tu completo olvido de mi; ambos estaban ya desnudos, tocándose, besándose… esa hermosa criatura de hielo bajó por tu pecho plasmando dulces besos, hasta llegar a tu sexo, que estaba ya completamente erecto por la gran excitación que te provocaba ese cuerpo. Lo rozaba con sus labios, lo probaba, se deleitaba con tu esencia, que brotaba al ritmo de tus constantes gemidos de placer.

Usando ese líquido, esencia de tu placer, introdujo sus dedos en tu entrada, uno tras otro, abriéndote lentamente, para después dar paso a su pene, que también se encontraba al límite de excitación. Tu garganta dejó escapar un gemido alto, mientras te aferrabas a las sábanas de la cama. En seguida, estando ya dentro de ti, tomó tus piernas y las acomodó en su cintura, para entrar en ti con más facilidad; ambos unieron sus voces en un constante gemido de placer… no, el de Tala era de placer, el tuyo era una mezcla entre dolor y satisfacción.

Quería salir de allí, no podía seguir observándolos. Llegaste al orgasmo, derramando tú esencia en su vientre… pero él se separó de ti, derramando en la cama el producto de su propio orgasmo… te tomó de la cintura y te volteó en la cama, quedando de espaldas a él, hizo que te agacharas, y en seguida entró con fuerza dentro de ti, embistiéndote con una perversidad que jamás había visto. Tu rostro, tu bello rostro angelical cambió radicalmente al sentirlo con esa fuerza dentro de ti… sentías un dolor tremendo… no podía seguir viendo eso…

_¡TALA! _–Gritabas su nombre con dolor y satisfacción. –_Oh, Tala…_

Ya no podía llorar, mis ojos estaban cansados de derramar lágrimas. Esperé hasta las 4 de la mañana, cuando ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos; lo observé dormir placidamente en el pecho de esa fiera de hielo, y me invadieron unos deseos de asfixiarlo… no me atrevía.

_Buenas noches, Brooklyn…_ -Solo atiné a decirle. –_Siempre te amaré._

Permanecí sentado en una banca del parque que estaba frente a su departamento hasta que el sol comenzó a alumbrarme con sus rayos de luz; recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y cómo el haber abandonado a Ray me había costado mi corazón. Ya no podía llorar, todas mis lágrimas se consumieron aquella noche de pasión y perversión.

_Kai._

Abrí mis ojos con asombro. Esa voz me era tan familiar… levanté la vista, solo para verte… estabas parado frente a mi, observándome con tus hermosos ojos llenos de confusión… traté de observar mejor, asegurarme que no era una ilusión mía… no, estabas allí, observándome…

_¿Qué haces aquí, Kai?_ –Me miró con cierta ternura. _Es muy temprano…_

_Brooklyn…_ -Mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse cálidas de nuevo, y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. _Mi querido Brooklyn._

_¿Sabes? Anoche te soné. _–Se sentó a mi lado y observó el cielo. _Ahora estoy con Tala, me ayuda a olvidar el dolor que me provocaste._

_No… Brooklyn… no me dejaste explicar lo que sucedió._

_No hay nada que explicar, Kai. Yo lo vi todo, dijiste que me amabas y aun así me cambiaste… por una chica._ –Su voz era tranquila, a pesar de lo que me decía. _Eso no sé si pueda perdonártelo… yo todavía siento algo por ti._

_Te amo._

_No es verdad, no me mientas, Kai._

_No es una mentira, en verdad te amo… ella es mi prometida, pero no porque yo lo haya deseado así… no pude decírtelo, pero yo no la amo. Te amo a ti, Brooklyn._

Me miraste como si fuera un animal moribundo. Me dolió esa mirada, no podía hacer nada ya para que me creyeras… te marchaste de mi lado, provocando que mi corazón se oprimiera y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas inexistentes…

Un chico pelirrojo se paró frente a mí, y me observó con fiereza.

_Kai._ –La voz de Tala resonó en mis oídos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno… ¿qué les pareció? (saca una caja de pañuelos miau! Me es tan triste escribir todo esto, pero es un momento explosivo (se limpia las lágrimas) snif… (mira que se terminaron los pañuelos) TALAAA! PAÑUELOOOOOSS! (se mira al pelirrojo trayendo pañuelos con cara de pocos amigos)_

_Bueno, si quieren que continúe (falta el motivo por lo del hospital o.o) manden reviews! Esto se esta poniendo bueno…_

_Ani Li H._


	5. La batalla

_Mushias, mushias grashias por sus reviews. Espero que este fanfic les haya gustado tanto, es una faceta de mí que no conocía… en especial porque no me agrada mucho Kai._

_**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, más que los personajes que haya inventado…_

_Probablemente (no creo) lemon…_

_Eso me esta costando mucho trabajo… ¬¬ es tu culpa (mirando a Tala)_

_**Tala:** u.ú no es mi culpa…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El combate.**

_Kai._

Levanté la vista al escuchar la voz de Tala.

_Levántate. Quiero que me expliques._

_Puedes hacerlo sin que me levante._

Sentí que sus manos tomaban mi camisa, y me levantaban a su altura; no hice más que cerrar los ojos y girar mi cabeza hacia un lado. _No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Kai… quiero saber lo que le hiciste a mi Brooklyn._

_¿TU Brooklyn?_ –Quité sus manos de mí. _Antes era MIO, y seguirá siendo mío aunque tu estés con él._

_¿Quieres pelear, Kai?_

No sabía que Brooklyn estaba observándonos desde los árboles. Ambos decidimos tener una blade batalla.

_¡Let it rip!_

No estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. No encontraba sentido a esa batalla, nada tenía sentido si no estaba con Brooklyn… cerré los ojos, estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido…

_Kai, no pierdas._

Me giré hacia atrás. Brooklyn y Ray estaban observando la batalla, y ambos estaban… animándome. No quería verlos deprimidos, no me gustaban los gestos que tenían en sus rostros, ambos; Ray sabía que yo lo usaba, y aun así estaba allí.

_¿Me perdonas, Ray?_

Me sonrió con gentileza, sonrisa que en su rostro es perfecta. Asintió con la cabeza suavemente. _Comprendo que tu amor por Brooklyn sea verdadero, no soy nadie para impedir que estén juntos… Kai, yo lo supe desde un principio, por la manera en que te expresabas acerca de él… pero tengo que decirte que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos. No te apures, no tengo intención de separarlos, quiero que tú estés con la persona que más amas._

Esas palabras me dieron ánimo para continuar. Estaba seguro de que Brooklyn las había escuchado, eso le demostraría al menos que mi amor no había cambiado por un doloroso beso.

_Tala… te demostraré lo fuerte que soy._

Estaba convencido de que lo podía vencer, tenía ahora una gran confianza en mi mismo… usaría todo mi poder, solo para demostrarle… _¡Blazing Gear!_

_¡Novae rog! _(Ani: no se si se escriba así)

Fue demasiada potencia la liberada con ese choque de Dranzer y Wolborg, hizo que yo perdiera el equilibrio, pero a él le tocaría todo el choque… no podía hacer nada por él…

_¡No lo permitiré!_

Vi que Brooklyn se había lanzado hacia Tala, cubriéndolo del choque… sentí que el aire me abandonó de golpe, fueron unos instantes asfixiantes, llenos de desesperación: tu cuerpo quedó completamente herido, encima de la fiera de hielo, y yo estático, observando con horror tu acto de valentía…

_¿Brooklyn?_ –Tala te sostuvo entre sus brazos. _Brooklyn contéstame…_

Me paré a un lado de él, observándolo con suma tristeza; Tala me observó también, pero más bien lo hizo con sorpresa… movió su rostro y te miró con detenimiento…

_Hay que llamar una ambulancia._ –La voz de Ray se escuchó tras de mi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso ha ocurrido desde entonces. Observo de nuevo tu rostro dormido, tu cuerpo herido conectado a esos malditos aparatos… también observo a Tala, que me mira con seriedad.

_Quiero hablar contigo, Kai._ –Me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la habitación.

_No quiero pelear, no tengo ánimos de hacerlo._

_No, no quiero hacer eso… solamente quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes._

Lo miré con algo de melancolía. Me sacudió con fuerza de los hombros, como para quitarme el gesto tan patético que tenia en el rostro. _Está_ _bien… no es necesario que me sacudas de esa manera._

_Habla._ –Me ordenó con cierta molestia.

_Todo fue por un error. Cuando regresé a Rusia me topé con que Voltaire me había comprometido con una chica, que yo no conocía; decidí regresar a Japón para poder liberarme de ellos, pero Nadine decidió venir conmigo… ella me besó en una ocasión en contra de mi voluntad y Brooklyn nos estaba observando… fue por eso que decidió estar contigo, o eso quiero creer._ –Pensé que se molestaría conmigo, pero así siempre había sido yo, directo.

_¿Sabes algo? Te soñé._

Lo miré con extrema extrañeza. _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Se marchó sin contestarme una palabra. En el momento en que la puerta del elevador se cerró, escuché ruidos en la habitación de Brooklyn; corrí en seguida, para ver algo que me emocionó muchísimo…

_Hola, Kai._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aquí terminaremos este capítulo… para dejarles algo de suspenso… el que sigue será el último ya de esta historia, que no pensé que llegara a ser tan larga… lo que si les prometo es que será el lemon entre Kai y Brooklyn n.n_

_Espero que manden reviews de este capitulo, aunque creo que no me salió como los otros…_

_Ani Li V. (sieeee al fin!)_


	6. Entre tus brazos

_Hula! Este es al fin el último capitulo de esta historia que no creí que fuese tan largo… me sorprendo de mi misma; ahora prometo que terminare "La casa del Terror"._

_También quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, esas cosas te animan a seguir escribiendo, y ha sido la historia con más reviews que he tenido. Muchas gracias a todos!_

_**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni sus personajes excepto los que yo haya creado…_

_**Pequeña advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi y Lemon… así que si no toleran este tema no lo lean…_

_Lemon Yaoi Kai X Brooklyn. _

_**Dedicado a Shinigami: Eres la persona que más aprecio, espero estar a tu lado al menos como una amiga… es suficiente para mí… te quiero mucho.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entre tus brazos.**

_Hola, Kai._

Me sonreía dulcemente, como siempre… pero aun no podía acercarme con plena confianza, ya que él había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Tala. Me acerqué a la cama aun con seriedad, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

_Extrañaba ese gesto en ti._

_¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_Tuve un sueño._

Me pareció muy extraño que Brooklyn me dijera eso. Primero fue mi sueño, luego el de Tala, y ahora… él… me negaba aun a observarlo, estaba abstraído en mis pensamientos. De pronto, sentí que tus manos cálidas tomaban mis mejillas suavemente y me acercaban lentamente a ti; tuve que ver tus ojos de nuevo, esa mirada dulce de la que me había enamorado… no pude evitar sonrojarme, me sentí como la primera vez que te tuve tan cerca.

_Te soñé, Kai… soñé que estaba a tu lado, sentí de nuevo la satisfacción que tenía cuando te sentía tan cerca de mí; ¿sabes algo? Estuve recordando lo que sucedió aquella vez, su gesto de disgusto y después de sorpresa… no sé por qué presentía que algo así sucedería… por eso me entristecí tanto… creo que no te tenía la suficiente confianza. Perdóname por eso._

No comprendía muy bien lo que me quería decir en realidad; él lo notó, pues era bastante obvio con el gesto que puse…

_Kai, ¿me darías un beso tuyo?_

_¿Cómo? _–Eso si me tomó por sorpresa.

_Por favor… deseo besarte una vez más…_

No podía decirle que no. Me acerqué a el lentamente, dibujando una sonrisa de tonto en mis labios… después pensé que se trataba de una especie de broma por parte de él, quizá para hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba… lo miré con desconfianza.

_¿Desconfías de mí? _–Me miraste con ese gesto tan dulce, tan tierno, tan sobornante, como si fueses un niño pequeño que anhelase un dulce. _Supongo que debes hacerlo, pero lo que te pido es en serio._

_Y, ¿Cómo harás para convencerme de eso?_ –Ese comentario fue más bien para burlarme un poco, tuvo un tono un tanto sarcástico… mas no me esperaba su reacción.

Lo sentí como en cámara lenta; observé, sin hacer ningún movimiento, que sus ojos verdiazules se habían cerrado lentamente, y sentí que su respiración se había tornado más lenta y profunda. Sus labios entreabiertos habían tocado los míos levemente cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido… fueron unos leves instantes en donde pude recordar lo bello que era sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca.

_No._ –Tuve que separarme de ti, no me era justo. _No me parece lo correcto, Brooklyn._

_¿Por qué?_ –Me miraste como si te hubiese dicho que te odiaba. _¿Acaso no me deseas?_

_Yo… claro que si, eres lo que más deseo… pero, observa el lugar donde estás, Brooklyn, la razón por la que estás aquí en este momento… eso es lo que no me deja acercarme a ti con tranquilidad. _

_Gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. _–Sin embargo me sonreíste. _Creí que tenía el deber de protegerlo, pero después tuve ese sueño, donde estabas tú… parecías un ángel, pero tus alas eran de color rojo y dorado. Miraba en tu rostro el dolor de la partida, el arrepentimiento, el engaño en sí… podía ver la sinceridad de tus palabras… perdóname tu, yo ya te he perdonado._

_¿Y Tala? _–No pude evitar preguntarle, tratando de no gritar de alegría en ese momento.

_Creo que Tala lo ha comprendido ya. _

Me arrojé a sus brazos lastimados, me dejé llevar por esa intensa alegría que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Oh, Brooklyn! Y pensar que te odié tanto, que deseé que no existieras… ahora te amo tanto, mucho más que a mi propia vida… tomé tu rostro, dulce sonrisa, brillante mirada, y besé tus labios con toda la pasión que tenía encerrado dentro de mi… solo para ti…

Tus brazos rodearon lenta y suavemente mi cintura, y tus manos comenzaron a buscar mi piel debajo de mi camisa con cierta desesperación; estaba ya encima de ti, sin dejar un momento de probar tus labios, y acariciando tu rostro con suma delicadeza. Caí en cuenta entonces que aun nos encontrábamos en el hospital, que él se encontraba herido, y que cualquier persona podía vernos allí. _Brooklyn, cariño, no podemos estar haciendo esto en el hospital._

_Creo que tienes razón, Kai. _–Se incorporó con una sonrisa en sus labios. _Solo que prométeme: cuando salga de este hospital, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos._

Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que el momento cuando estuviese con él sería el más inolvidable… me acerqué a su rostro plasmando un beso en sus labios, asegurándole que todo estaría bien ahora… ahora que estaba conmigo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un beso en tus labios. Ahora me encuentro ante tu cuerpo desnudo, tu sonrisa radiante, tu mirada llena de deseo… por que estoy contigo; todo lo que deseo en ese momento es el poder estar a tu lado, el sentir tu respiración suave y agitada en mi rostro, que me llenes de ti por dentro…

Tus labios besan mi cuello con cierta intensidad, mientras siento que entras con delicadeza en mi… mi voz se deja escuchar con suavidad al sentirte dentro de mi; tus manos me acariciaban con cierta intensidad mientras tus movimientos comenzaban a aumentar… siento que has mordido mi cuello, presa del deseo, cosa que dejará marcas… marcas de que soy de tu propiedad.

Busco tus labios, ya presa de la excitación, y te beso con intensidad, probándote, deleitándome con el sabor de tus labios, con tu aliento de canela; te separas de mi, dejando escapar un gemido intenso, que me indica que has llegado al límite. Siento algo cálido dentro de mi, que me invade completamente… al mismo tiempo llego a mi límite, demostrándolo cuando tu vientre se mancha de ese líquido.

_Oh, Kai, te amo tanto._ –Te recostaste a mi lado y me abrazaste con fuerza, como si no quisieras separarte de mí jamás. _No sé como pude desconfiar de ti, no podría vivir sin ti ni un momento más…_

_Yo también te amo, Brooklyn… y no quiero que volvamos a separarnos más._

Brooklyn, mi sueño, mi ángel oscuro… TE AMO.

FIN.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que el lemon fue algo corto, pero es que mis papás me están corriendo de la máquina, y era ahora o nunca!_

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi fic y a los que me dejaron reviews… espero al fin continuar con los que tengo atravesados por allí… muchas gracias a todos._

_Reviews!_

_Atte._

_Ani Li V._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tala salió del hospital con aire decaído. Sabía que Brooklyn estaba enamorado de Kai desde hacía mucho tiempo, y él mismo también estaba enamorado… del mismo Kai; no estaba seguro si era eso lo que lo había impulsado a estar al lado del pelirrojo… pero se sentía un poco culpable por eso.

- ¿Tala? –Una voz familiar sonó detrás de él.

- Hola, Ray. –Se volteó hacia el chino. -¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

- Vine a ver a Brooklyn, pero supongo que Kai está con él.

- Si, así es… -Sonrió levemente. –Oye, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo?

¡¡FIN DEL JUEGO!


End file.
